Hikari and Yami
by Fallen Hikari
Summary: Light and Dark mix at the core. A boy of pure light and a boy of pure darkness are torn apart. Will they get back together before they are consumed by the light and dark? YxY, RxB, MxM, SxJ
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I really like this idea and I couldn't wait to write it! The update to Dangerous Experiments is coming very soon! I promise you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I only own the plot to this story.

A boy of pure darkness.  
A boy of pure light.

Their powers cancelled each other out.

Enough light for the darkness Enough darkness for the light.

The boy of pure darkness was a dark angel named Yami.  
The boy of pure light was a light angel named Yugi.

Yami was being consumed by his darkness.  
Yugi was being consumed by his light.

Until they found each other.

They came together, and their powers cancelled each other out, so they felt normal again.

The other dark angels didn't like that a light angel was on their territory. The dark angels, without their mates, were very dangerous. The ones that had grown very angry were Yami's own friends and cousin, Seto Kaiba, Marik, and Bakura.

They knew what they had to do. And they had to do it in front of Yami for him to understand.

One day, Yami and Yugi were at the edge of the clouds, looking over Earth. It was a very dangerous thing to do. One might simply fall off, but Yami and Yugi always came here and were always very careful. Yugi laid his head on Yami's Shoulder. Yami wrapped his black wings around them. Yugi snuggled closer to him.

"I love you, My Sweet Hikari" Yami whispered, kissing Yugi's nose. Yugi smiled.

"I love you more, My Handsome Yami" Yugi said, kissing Yami on the lips. Yugi was about to say something else, but he, started laughing. Yami was tickling him.

"Stop! Hahaha! That tickles! Hahaha!" Yugi laughed. Yugi laughing made Yami want to laugh, so he did. Yami stopped tickling Yugi. At that moment, Yugi started tickling Yami. The two started laughing again. Seto, Bakura, and Marik came to their spot. The two had just finished laughing, and were cuddling again. Seto ran in and grabbed Yugi. He pulled him away from Yami. Yami was about to stand up and get Yugi back, but Marki and Bakura held him down.

"Let me go!" Yami grunted, trying to break free of their grasp, but the two didn't let go.

"This is for your own good, Yami" Seto said. He walked towards the edge. Yami's eyes widened.

"Wait! You don't know what will happen if you-"

"Shut up! I know exactly what will happen." Seto interrupted Yami. In truth, all he thought was that Yami was going to go on a rampage like a teenage girl for a few days and then let it blow over. He didn't know Yami was the being of darkness and Yugi was the being on light from the legend. He did not know that if they were separated, they would be consumed by their powers in one full year.

Seto ripped one of Yugi's wings. Yugi screamed in pain. This only made Yami fight harder to get out of Marik and Bakura's grasp. Seto ripped the other wing, and tears fell down Yugi's face as he screamed. Seto then held Yugi over the edge. Yami's eyes widened.

"Wait! STOP!" he cried. But, it came a little too late.

Seto dropped Yugi.

"HIKARI!" Yami yelled. Marik and Bakura let him go. Yami raced to the edge and looked over, but Yugi had disappeared from sight. Yami shook with pure anger. He stood up and faced the three. Black lightning cracked in the sky. A melodic voice said 'A boy of Pure Darkness. A boy of Pure Light. They must come together to cancel out each other's powers. If separated, they will be consumed in darkness and light in one full year, never being able to reach out for each other again.' The voice dissapated. Seto, Marik, and Bakura were shocked. Yami and Yugi were the ones in the prophecy! And because of their anger, the two would die in a year! Black lightning struck right in front of them.

"I'll never forgive you" Yami growled, dropping to his knees.

*With Yugi*

Yugi was falling fast towards the ground. In a matter of seconds, he hit the ground. His wings ached with pain. His head hurt. He was pretty sure that his leg was broken too. He saw three figures above him.

"Y-Yami. Save me." Yugi managed to say, before blacking out.

A/N: I shall do a complete update on all my stories, the ones that are not complete, if someone can guess the three figures. I know, I know. Cruel ending to a chapter, but it adds suspense! And POOR YUGI! ;_; 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I LOOOOOOVE YAOI _ . Yaoi is the bane of my exsistance _ . The winner goes to the user who reveiwed as Anon2013.

When Yugi awoke, he was in a bed. His wings had retracted inside his back, healing themselves. His leg had a splint on it, and his head was wrapped a couple times with bandages. An old man came into the room.

"Glad to see you awake. My name is Solomon Muto. You gave me and the boys who found you quite a scare. We weren't sure if you were going to pull through. Before they had retracted, I saw that you had wings. Are you a Hikari angel?" Solomon asked.

'Crap! He saw my wings! Humans can't see our wings! It's forbidden! But, I guess I am stuck here until they heal, until I heal for that matter. Oh Yami. Please come get me. I miss you!' Yugi said mentally. "My handsome Yami. I am separated from you. I can feel my powers eating away at me" Yugi said quietly.

"Ah, so you a re a Hikari angel. In fact, you are the Hikari angel from the Angels Prophecy. I studied these things a while back, that is how I know." Solomon added.

Yugi let out a little sigh of releif. "Okay. It is ture, what you said. I need to go back, or I will be consumed by my own powers. I cannot fly until my wings are healed. I know for a fact, as they have been hurt before, my wings take an average six months to heal. That, I am dreading the most" Yugi said.

"Until your wings are healed, it seems you need a place to stay. You can stay at my house if you like. " Solomon suggested. Yugi nodded.

"Thank you for your kindness, Solomon" Yugi said.

Ryou, Malik, and Joey came into the room.

"He's awake" Joey said with a wide grin.

"That's good" Malik said.

"Maybe we should indroduce him to the others" Ryou said.

Yugi was looking out the window. He saw something dart across the sky. "Could someone please open the window?" Yugi asked. Joey opened it. "What for?" he asked.

At that moment, Yugi heard a very faint voice call "Hikari! Where are you!"

Yugi's eyes widened. He got out of the bed and hobbled to the window. "Yami! I am right here!" he called back.

*With Yami*

"Hikari! Where are you!" Yami called. A bit later, he got a very faint reply: "Yami! I am right here!"

Yami froze in his spot. "Hikari! Was that you?!" He called.

A moment passed, and then "Yes! It was!".

Yami smiled. His Hikari was okay! Or so he thought. "Hikari! Are you okay?! Are you hurt?!" he called out.

Yami counted backwards. 3...2...1...

"Yes! I am okay, but I have some major wounds!"

Yami growled. Seto, Marik, and Bakura were going to have HE** TO PAY once he got Yugi back. "Yugi! Give me a sign so I can find you!" Yami yelled.

3...2...1...

Nothing.

There was something wrong. Why wasn't Yugi replying?

"Hikari?! Can you hear me?!" Yami called out.

3...2...1...

Again, nothing.

No.

His only lead on finding his precious Hikari was gone!

*With Yugi*

*Yugi POV*

Solomon had closed the window when Yami asked me to give him a sign. He wouldn't allow me to open the window again, either. He made me get back on the bed as well. This was torture! He knows of the prophecy! Why won't he let me have my handsome Yami back?

"Get some rest. No more of the open window today" Solomon told me. I frowned.

"Hey now, turn that frown upside down" a boy with blonde hair told me. I just pouted and turned away.

"Ya think that voice meant somethin' to 'im or somethin'?" I heard the same boy say. I turned my head back to say something, but a boy with white hair beat me before I said anything.

"Joey, I say it did by the way he responded to it a bunch of times"

"And he seemed so happy to hear it too" a boy with tanned skin and white blonde haire said.

It's funny. The boy with white hair looked like Bakura and the tanned boy looked like Marik.

"I was happy to hear that voice. That voice told me that we still have hope. What are your names?" I quickly asked.

"My name's Ryou" the Bakura look-alike said.

"Malik" the Marik-lookalike said.

"Joey." the blonde haired boy said.

Just then, the door opened again. A girl with short brown hair came in, along with a boy who had his hair in a large brown spike.

"Ah. Perfect timin'! These two are Anzu and Tristan" Joey said to me.

Anzu, I was guessing was the girl, waved at me. Tristan, the boy I think, waved as well.

"Yugi" I finally said my name. I suddenly felt sad.

"Yami" I said quietly. Tears pooled in my eyes. Saying my own name made me me sad. I know it's a bit crazy, but me saying my own name just reminded me of Yami. I almost had him, and then he was stolen away again.

"Yami. I miss you so much" I whispered so no one could hear me.

*With Seto, Marik, and Bakura*

*Seto POV*

We were stupid.

We were beyond stupid.

My cousin was going to die in one year.

My cousin was going to die.

And it's all my fault.

I had been the one to come up with the plan to get rid of Yugi.

Yami came back up through the clouds. He had tears in his eyes. Some had already fallen down his face.

"I heard him. I heard him. I had a solid lead on him, and then he didn't answer me anymore. This is all YOUR fault, Seto!" he said, pointing at me. More tears were going down his face

I know it's my fault.

And I completely regret doing anything.

"How would you feel if I did this to your brother, huh? You're brother's a Light angel, but you don't seem to mind him! Why did you do that to my precious Aibou?" Yami said to me.

I was silent.

"ANSWER ME!" Yami yelled.

"Yami. I'm completely sorry! I reget doing it in the first place! I wasn't thinking! I'm sorry!" I said.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it this time, Cousin." Yami growled at me. He flew off.

My cousin's going to die.

He blames me. And I don't have a problem with it.

It's all my fault.

A/N: Pretty happy about this chapter. Thak Anon2013. He won you all updates for my non-completed stories, which will come during the next few days. I'm only human, so give me time. 


	3. Chapter 3

Me: The update to Claire's YGO Adventures is coming. I just have to have a friend look it over for me. I'm going to have fun writing this chapter and a few others after.  
IS: Why?  
Me: Because! It deals with the past between Yami and Yugi! Duh!  
IS: And it goes over her head that I just spoiled this chapter. Anyway, The spaz of an author doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, she never will, and I will always be here! Peace! *goes back into me*  
Me:...Did she just spoil the chapter? If she did, I apologize for her. Okay. This chapter, and few other after this one, deals with the past between Yami and Yugi. I am going to have fun typing this. I am coming up with so many events that happened in their past that led to Yami being SEVERELY overprotective of Yugi. Oh, BTW, THERE WILL BE PUPPYSHIPPING! And RyouxBakura and MarikxMalik. Enjoy this chapter, I hope. Oh, and another thing, DO NOT FLAME ME because you do not like who I made a couple in this. Truth be told, I was trying to pair up random characters and I got these two. DO NOT FLAME ME BEAUSE YOU SIMPLY DO NOT LIKE IT! I don't like it myself, honestly, but I'm the athoress. I can do whatever doesn't p*** off the audience xD

* * *

Yami was just a toddler. 5 years old, to be exact. His mother, the leader of the Light Angels, Mana, was walking towards him. She held a small bundle in her arms. Yami looked up at his father, the leader of the Yami Angels, Dartz. Yami was a Special One. His father was a Yami, his mother a Hikari. Yami, however, was a full Yami. Because of that, he was in the ainceint prophecy. Mana leaned down, revealing the small bundle to the 5-year-old. Yami looked and saw a sleeping baby. It was glowing.

"That is natural, my dear. This is Yugi. He is a pure being of Light. Your father and I believe him to be the Hikari in the prophecy. For this fact, we want you to keep him safe. You are to protect him with your life. Do you understand me, my son?" Mana asked. Yami nodded.

"Hold out your hands, Young One. I am going to let you hold him. Be careful. Do not drop him" Mana instructed. Yami nodded again and extended his arms. Mana put Yugi in his arms. Yugi felt so light, like a feather. Yami gave a small smile. At that precise moment, Yugi woke up and began to cry. Mana and Dartz did nothing. They knew that Yami knew how to soothe the crying boy. Yami started rocking the boy lightly.

"Shh. It's okay. I'm going to protect you, I promise" Yami cooed softly. Almost immediately, Yugi stopped crying. His tiny hands reached out and grabbed Yami's shirt. Yugi looked up and made the ':o' face. He grabbed one of Yami's golden bangs and pulled.

"Ouch! Hey!" Yami gave a laugh. Yugi pulled again. He kept pulling. As he pulled the bang, he was screeching with laughter. Soon, all four were laughing. Yes, Yami was going to protect this boy with his very life.

*5 Years Pass*

"So. What are we doing today" Yugi asked, following Yami. Yami's hand was entertwined with Yugi's.

"Well, I was thinking we go to The Edge" Yami said.

"What's that?" Yugi asked curiously.

"The Edge is simply put, the edge of our world. If someone was thrown down, or they fell, they'd fall straight down to Earth" Yami said.

"I don't wanna go, now" Yugi said, trying to get his hand free. Yami held tight, though.

"It'll be fine. I'll make sure no one comes to do that to you" Yami said.

"Promise?" Yugi asked.

"Promise" Yami said sincerely.

"Okay" Yugi said. He continued walking with Yami until they reached their destiation. Yami kept Yugi close to him.

"Just be careful. Other people who have been here like to leave little traps for other people who come here. Just be careful where you step" Yami warned. Ygui nodded. He was trying to be careful, he really was. It was a good thing Yami never let go of his hand. All Yugi remembered of that moment was he set hi foot dow, and his foot went through the clouds. Yami kept a strong hold on Yugi. He pulled Yugi back up through the clouds. Yugi clung to Yami.

"It's okay. Don't worry. I'm here" Yami cooed softly, trying to soothe the trembling Hikari. Yugi held tighter to Yami.

"Let's go home" Yami said calmly. He picked Yugi up and held him tightly, and walked home. Yugi planted a soft kiss on Yami's cheek. Yami immediately stopped walking.

"Is something wrong?" Yugi asked. Yami just shook his head no, and continued walking. Before long, Yami bent his head down and planted a soft kiss on Yugi's forehead.

*That Night*

Yami was peacefully sleeping when someone started shaking him. He opened up his eyes bit and saw Yugi draped in a blanket.

"What's wrong, Little One?" Yami asked, immediately sitting up.

(Kudos to whoever guesses what movie I got this from ;) ) "Yami. I had a nightmare. C-Can I sleep with you?" Yugi asked. Yami scooted over on the bed.

"Of course you can" He said, patting the space. Yugi laid down. Yami covered him with the blanket and held him close. To seal the night, Yami gently kissed Yugi on the forehead. Yugi snuggled closer into Yami and fell asleep. Yami fell asleep soon after.

* * *

Me: Okay. No flames just because I put Mana and Dartz together. IS: You really need to stop putting 'Mama' istead of 'Mana'  
Me: I CATCH MYSELF!  
IS: *rolls eyes*  
Me: I hope you liked this chapter.  
Is: This chapter was too fluffly in my my opinion.  
Me: Shut up, you know you love it. Oh, also, be on the look out for a story called Car Accident. It's another Yaoi!  
IS: What is with you and Yaoi?  
Me: I looooove it!  
IS: It's stupid  
Me: Hush up, you know you love it :p


	4. Chapter 4

Me: There's a bit of Yugi-Abuse.  
IS: She has had sugar.  
Me: I only own my ideas. Nothing else.  
IS: And yes, this is another background chapter.

* * *

Yami woke up quietly so he wouldn't disturb Yugi. Yugi snuggled more into Yami and kept on sleeping. Yami smiled at his adorableness. He kissed Yugi's head softly. Yugi moved a bit and opened his beautiful amythest orbs, looked at Yami, and smiled. Yami smiled back. He kissed Yugi's forehead. Yugi kissed his cheek. The two got up and got out of bed. They got into some clothes. Yami turned to Yugi.

"I'll be right back, Little One. Stay here" Yami said. Yugi nodded. He sat down back on the bed while Yami left the room. Yugi noted that the everlasting candle that Yami had lit last night was still going. He walked over to blow it out. He picked it up, and was about to blow it out, when it fell from his hands because of his lousy grip on it. The fire from the candle lit the bed on fire. The fire spread throughout the room. Yugi went to a corner, and wrapped his small wings around himself so he'd be a bit protected.

A bunch of angels had seen the smoke, so they were trying to get out. Soon, all of them were outside. Yami was looking through the crowd for Yugi. When he didn't see hhim, Yami's heart started to race with dear. Yugi was trapped inside!

"I have to go back in there" Yami told Dartz.

"My son, it's too dangerous. Your wings will be permanantly destroyed if they are damaged enough.

"Stay out here, where it's safe" Mana said.

"Yugi's trapped in there! I have to go get him out!" Yami exclaimed. Without hearing what Dartz or Mana said afterwords, Yami raced inside. He ran to his and Yugi's room door. It was, of course, shut. Yami placed his ear against the door softly. He barely heard Yugi's soft whimpering. Yami took a few steps back, and rammed into the door. It didn't budge.

"Aibou! Can you hear me?" Yami called through the door. He waited for a bit, then a cracked and dry voice answered.

"Yes" Yugi called. It was hard for him too speak. His throat was so dry. The feathers on his wings were drooping from the heat. He heard something slam against the door again. He heard it again, over and over, until the door was burst open. He saw Yami looking around frantically.

"Here" he said, is throat hurting more. His vision was getting fuzzy. He felt right now was a perfect time for a nap, even though he had just woken up a while ago. He was tired. He started to close his eyes. Yami ran over to him and picked him up. Yugi's eyes shut. Yami shook him a bit. Yugi didn't open his eyes.

"Aibou. Wake up! Speak to me" Yami begged. Yugi didn't do either of them. Yugi coughed. Yami noticed the smoke was getting thicker. He coughed a bit himself. He wrapped his wings around to protect Yugi from the heat. He ran out out of the room and towards the door that led outside. He soon got out. Everyone was cheering because the two were safe. Yugi coughed some more. Mana and Dartz came up to them.

"I should've stayed with him" Yami said quietly. Dartz examined both of their wings. He made sure Yami was looking him in the eyes before he spoke.

"Yami. That was a very brave thing for you to do. The damage is very minimal to your wings, but Yugi's wings are wilted from the heat of the fire" Dartz said. Mana flew up into the air. She summoned up some of her power, and got rid of the fire. The floated back down gently.

"Will he be okay?" Yami asked, looking at both of his parents.

"We need to take him to Claire's. She can heal him, but it will take time with his wings." Mana said. Yami nodded. The three walked to the Hikari side, and walked to Claire's house. She healed angels. Different treatments cost different ammounts.

"Claire. We need you to heal this injured Hikari" Dartz said. Claire immediately flew over to examine Yugi.

"Hm. He'll need to be treated for smoke inhalation, medium burns, and a wing tratment as well" Claire said.

"How much will it cost?" Mana asked.

"It wll cost nothing for you, Leaders" Claire said respectively.

"You don't need to do that" Dartz said.

"Are you sure? I have the upmost respect for all four of you" Claire said.

"We are completely sure" Mana said. Claire turned to Yami and Yugi.

"Just set him on one of the beds" Claire told Yami. Yami nodded and placed him on the nearest bed. He gently stroked Yugi's face. He kissed his forehead.

"I should've stayed with you" He whispered. Claire came to Yugi's bedside. She gently placed her fingers on Yugi's left wing. She mouthed a few words, and Yugi's wing was restored. She did the same for the other wing. Yami, Dartz and Mana were shocked. They didn't know Claire could heal wings that fast!

"The burn and smoke treatments will be just as fast" Claire said with a wink and a smile. She placed her hands over Yugi's body and mouthed a few more words. Yugi's burns were immediately healed.

Yami's eye's widened.

"He'll be awake in a few hours" Claire assured. Yami stroked Yugi's face gently and ran his fingers through Yugi's hair.

"I love you, My sweet Aibou" Yami whispered.

At this, Yugi's eyes opened. He wrapped his arms around Yami's neck. Yami kissed his lips. Yugi kissed back. Mana and Dartz smiled at the sight.

"Aishiteru, Yami" Yugi said quietly, in between kisses.

"Aishiteru" Yami said back.

* * *

Me: Sweet ending, I know.  
IS: So, Claire's in here?  
Me: Only in a few chapters.  
IS: Until next chapter!


End file.
